


He Who Gets The Last Laugh （中文版）

by Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC-Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gotham's gone to shit, Halloween, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Sorry Not Sorry, Unhealthy Relationships, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken/pseuds/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken
Summary: 感染的开始。





	He Who Gets The Last Laugh （中文版）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Who Gets The Last Laugh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019723) by [agoodtuckering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodtuckering/pseuds/agoodtuckering). 



> 作者：agoodtuckering  
> 译：Dr.Raven鸦博士  
> 这是一段时间前我为一系列Batjokes故事所写的，但我现在把他发到了这里（AO3）。尽情享受吧，我的疯子粉丝们。

【34号文件：  
小丑/杰克·怀特/姓名未知  
病人编号：46  
笔记：2012年，九月六日，第六次心理治疗。患者完全不可预测。持续不断地咕哝着关于蝙蝠侠的事情。想要和阿卡姆的工作人员玩心理游戏。喜欢扑克牌游戏和一些简单的扑克魔术。前些天曾尝试向奥斯瓦尔德·克伯特（患者编号：52）投掷椅子，目前仍旧很愤怒并且在谈论这次事故。一直咕哝着一些关于“糟糕的一天”的事情，但不肯多说。】

好吧，说真的，这就是一切开始的地方？糟糕的一天？  
今天，今天会是另一个糟糕的一天。

这一切的开端对于这位弄臣来讲再普通不过了。他在他的”欢乐小屋“藏身处，私人公寓里醒来，洗过澡，吃了早点，打了几个电话，思考了一下要是去把戈登警长常去的银行抢了会有多好玩——尤其是挑他正好在那里时去抢，当然了，这是……自从他失去了他亲爱的哈莉后，事情改变了很多。他的乐趣少了很多，诡计变少了，阴谋也变少了，但至少，*他*还活着，生活还要继续。  
而且，他还有小蝙蝠。哈莉走了，而他无比思念她。但至少他还有些什么。他有他的小蝙蝠，他的黑暗骑士，他的蝙蝠侠。  
但这一天只是变得更糟。  
“老大！”有人正从他四层公寓的门后叫他，“老大，人们都他妈的疯了！你过来看一眼。我们得走了，得离开这里，快跟上。”  
之后他的手下变得古怪，这一天就这样直冲而下。  
这事只发生在哥谭，他们在电视新闻里是这么说的。主持人说这是由真菌之类的东西造成的，应该是某种生化危机。它会把人变成怪物。不是那种普通的吃脑子的僵尸，而是真正的怪物。他们虽然不渴求血肉，但会呻吟着，漫无目的地闲逛。教人看着很难受。  
他们的皮肤好像正在融化，空气中弥漫着腐烂的气息，令人作呕。他们蹒跚着撞在东西上，看上去完全毫无意识，已经死透了。  
而这一点都不好玩。  
小丑痛恨这个。当他意识到究竟发生了什么时，做的第一件事就算毫不犹豫地抓了个防毒面具，救了他自己。他的手下反应不够快，他们完全不知道该做什么。因此，不久之后，当他离开”欢乐小屋“时，他成了唯一的幸存者。不过他一开始也不在意那些人的命就是了。  
“必须找到小蝙蝠。”他对自己说。因为，说真的，他的布鲁西会知道该做什么的。小丑只想救他自己，好吧——还有他的小蝙蝠。别人都不重要，就像里克·布莱恩但他确实需要先得到小蝙蝠的注意所说的那样，他“不为任何人伸冤”  
只要一些花哨的东西就可以做到，还需要一个两人都无法被触及的地方，一个比他的安全屋更安全的地方。直觉告诉他蝙蝠家很安全，有保卫系统，甚至可以说是滴水不漏。蝙蝠洞应该也很安全——它当然会很安全。小蝙蝠有那么多安保措施。他总是如此。但从这里到韦恩庄园的路太危险了。  
他知道蝙蝠侠现在正潜行着收集证据，想找出今天到底发生了什么，所以他只是等待。过一会儿，他发现自己带着狂躁的笑容和满脑袋的主意，站在哥谭大桥上。他发现一辆亮橘色的起重卡车，周围有很多电气设备与工程设备。他们一定是在修理这座桥上许多街灯中的几盏，有一个正在修理过程中。周围摆着一些路障，关闭了这桥上的一条车道。  
他打倒了几个摇摆着的不死怪物，像一个职业选手一样用他的路易斯维尔球棒和一根生锈的撬棍——一手一个武器，两个都是他在来这里的路上找到的——把它们击飞。他挥棒很用力，搞得一团糟，到处都是血。但他不在乎，他正在忙着大笑。  
过了一会儿，他开始向起重卡车顶部的小篮子攀爬。一边爬一边哼着《午夜陌生人》。这首歌的歌手，亲爱的弗兰基总是让他想起小蝙蝠。于是他忍不住开始唱歌，顺着梯子快速向上。“嗒~嗒~嗒嗒嗒~午夜的陌生人啊~我们交换眼色，一起徐徐漫步~”  
上面有一个人，是个感染开始时正在工作的建筑工人。他呻吟着，在小篮子里站着摇摆，一手搭在生锈的栏杆上。他还没转过身小丑就知道他是个僵尸。是不死生物——新闻里这么叫它们——中的一员。  
他脚下有很多工具，一条腰带躺在那里。对讲机摔了下去，几个按钮坏了。所有线路都只有静电干扰造成的，令人厌恶的背景噪音。  
小丑歌唱着，徘徊着用他带上来的棒球棍一棍正打在僵尸头上，让那已经不再活着的生物从篮子边缘坠落，直到掉进远低于桥面的水中。  
“你的双眼正在邀请我~”J轻哼着“你的笑容让我激动不已~我心知晓，我必拥有你~”  
他捡起那个男人掉下的皮质工具腰带，绕过自己瘦骨嶙峋的胯部，扣上搭扣。毕竟，你永远也不知道自己什么时候就会需要点武器。他对现在需要用到的工具自有自己的一套搭配，那些工具和现在这件外套也很配——不是什么特殊的服装，就是他在离开“欢乐小屋”时随手抓的一件机械师的制服。他知道，外面那些危险，四处游荡的不死生物会把它搞得一团糟。  
他一定在上面呆了几个小时了，至少感觉上是几个小时。他点起火焰，烧着尽可能多的东西，然后等到它们渐渐熄灭，希望这能在白天就吸引到亲爱的小蝙蝠的注意力，尽管还有很久才到黄昏。他甚至还摆弄了一会儿坏掉的对讲机。最后，他还是从上面下来了，靠着桥一侧的围栏，盯着水看，然后任由自己迷失在思绪里。  
自从他被抓到阿卡姆，从他第一次见到那只蝙蝠，从他了解了那人的身份以来，已经过了很久了，那么多事都已改变。  
就几个月前，在失去哈莉之前，他在他的“欢乐小屋”拯救了他的蝙蝠。他抓住了他，并且拯救了他那毫无价值的，痛苦的人生。因为，没了哥谭的黑暗骑士，那他，犯罪界的小丑王子，仇恨的丑角又能是谁呢？他只会迷失，就是这样。  
他只会是个小人物。他会成为他曾经是的那人的空洞躯壳，他曾站在高处，他曾经历辉煌，他曾是恶棍中的恶棍。但若没有蝙蝠侠，他无足轻重。  
可现在这一切完全不好玩。这不是他用毒素或是某种空气传播的病毒和哥谭开的声势浩大的玩笑。这些都不是他的错，而且他希望蝙蝠侠知道这一点。  
他听着手机上的电台，想知道到底发生了什么。显然，不管那是什么物质，都已经从空气中消散了。他把防毒面具从脸上拽下来——不得不说，这还是挺勇敢的。但那些被感染的人……他们正在杀死自己，还有其他人——那些没被感染的人。这就是一切的终末了，不是吗？真他妈的可怕。  
一次僵尸末日正好发生在他亲爱的哥谭。至少这不是全球性的，甚至不是全国性的。  
根据当局的说法，这末日局限于哥谭市。政府立刻控制住了这不知名的病菌，只有哥谭收到了影响。不幸的是，这告诉J先生这一切大概是政府搞砸的某个项目。可能是某种化学品的测试，或许是某种意外让它泄露出来，然后杀死了这座城里几乎所有人。  
他想知道谁是安全的？他很走运，很有可能他所有的敌人都没事。企鹅人、急冻人、谜语人……他们现在在阿卡姆可能更安全。反正疯人院有自己的空气过滤系统，他们肯定是安全的。  
他坐在桥边，手机播放着音乐，穿着已磨损的鞋的脚在空气中晃荡，机械师制服披在瘦骨嶙峋的肩上。纳京高的小夜曲缓缓流淌，填补了寂静。就算他知道蝙蝠侠正朝他荡过来，他还是保持着沉默。  
他会找到自己的，他一直知道这一点。  
这么多年了，小蝙蝠变得相当容易预测，不是吗？  
纳京高还在唱着。  
难以忘却，这便是你  
难以忘却，远在天边或近在眼前  
如同一首围绕着我的情歌  
回想起，你对我而言  
是旁人从未有过的地位

无论如何，都不可忘却  
我们之间比永恒更久  
我亲爱的，这一切如此美妙  
我无法忘却的人  
也无法忘却我

无论如何，都不可忘却  
我们之间比永恒更久  
我亲爱的，这一切如此美妙  
我无法忘却的人  
也无法忘却我  
这首歌出现在这一刻是多么恰当，完美到不可思议  
“你好呀，亲爱的”他向蝙蝠打着招呼，带着手套的手向两边张开。然后他转身，俯瞰整个哥谭。仍旧背对着蝙蝠，他大声问道：“为什么我们活下来了？小蝙蝠？命运真是有趣啊，不是吗？”他咯咯笑着：“真是个宏大的蹩脚玩笑。”  
在一切的终末，他大笑着。大笑，大笑，大笑。因为他确信这次他是笑到最后的人。哥谭里的每一个人都奄奄一息，或是已经死亡，而他在这里，享受着从桥上看去浪漫的景象，身边还有他的大蝙蝠陪伴。  
有些事永远不会改变。  


**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：本作中部分歌词翻译参考网易云音乐提供的中文版歌词。  
>  原文结尾有一张图，我不知道怎么在AO3上面放图，就暂时没有放，希望大家能点进原文去看一下。


End file.
